Hose reel carts for watering, that comprise a drum formed by a hub, on which a hose is wound, and by a pair of flanges, particularly circular, that have the function to retain the wound hose sideways, are already known.
The drum is turningly held by two side walls which bears also an axis for the cart wheels, a first tubular element that extends substantially parallel to the ground and that functions as resting base for the cart itself, and a second tubular element, that extends upward and forms the cart handle.
Some known carts show a certain construction complexity and difficulties in the assembly of the drum forming parts.